


Surprises

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three surprises in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

1\. The First Kiss

 

Agron was terrified when he got to the hospital after he got a call from Naevia that there had been an accident, and Nasir had been involved. It took Donar, Spartacus and Crixus to hold him back from storming into the room of the asshole who had hit his best friend. Especially when he heard the extent of the injury.

Once Nasir was stable and was allowed visitors, Naevia gently pushed Agron forward. "We can see him later."

Agron walked into Nasir's room and felt a wave of relief hit him when he saw Nasir open his eyes and look at him. He immediately walked to Nasir's side and took the other man's hand in his own. "I should have been there.."

"Then you would have been in the bed right next to me."

Agron reached his free hand out, touching Nasir's cheek. He gently caressed the soft skin, heated from a slight fever the Syrian had developed. "When Naevia called, I-I thought.."

"I'm ok Agron," Nasir said. "I'm alive."

Agron smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, yeah you're alive."

Agron leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nasir's forehead, then hesitated slightly before capturing Nasir's lips in a gentle kiss.

Nasir laid there shocked for a few seconds, half wondering if it was a dream before he returned the kiss. Agron pulled away after a couple of seconds and pulled a chair up to sit besides Nasir.

Nasir took a few minutes to process what just happened. He looked over at Agron, who still had a slight smile on his face and love in his eyes, but there was also a bit of fear. Agron looked away as they fell into silence.

Finally, Nasir gently squeezed Agron's hand. "I've been waiting for that for far too long."

2\. I Love You

 

"I love you."

As soon as the words left Agron's mouth, they both looked at each other in surprise. Agron hadn't meant to say it, he had been waiting for the right moment. One that didn't involve a heavy make out session on his couch only a month after getting together.

He pulled away from Nasir, waiting for the rejection, but it never came. Instead of a 'we're moving too fast', Nasir pulled him in a kiss, a smile on his face. "Fucker. I wanted to say it first."

The two burst out into giggles before they started to kiss again, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Nasir would latter tell Agron that he had been in love with him long before they had gotten together, and Agron would tell him he felt the same and it was fear of losing another loved one that kept him from making a move sooner.

3\. Proposal

 

"Marry me," Agron whispered against Nasir's lips as they laid in each other's arms.

Nasir's eyes widened and his heart raced in his chest. He had just started to drift off and once again found himself wondering if he had been dreaming. He quite often dreamed of marrying Agron, he just never suspected Agron wanted it just as badly.

"Yes," Nasir replied, and Agron let out a breathe he hadn't even realized he was holding. Nasir laughed softly and pulled Agron down for a kiss.


End file.
